What's Done is Done
by 100percentgale
Summary: All rights to Suzanne Collins. Katniss's daughter has been motherless all her life, and thinks she wants that to change, but a chilling secret and a surprising find from the Capitol turn everything upside-down. She has to work, with the help of her boyfriend, to figure out her life.
1. Chapter 1: Refresh

So, this is the last chapter. I haven't named the baby yet, but I have to end this story. I didn't want to, but you frickin commenters tainted the story, and so I won't write this one anymore. A lot of people DID like my story though, and for them, i an writing a sequel. For those people, vote on watt age little miss Mellark is. You know who you are. If you have rudely commented in the last month, don't comment and don't read my next story. If you like this story, also vote on baby mellark's name! I have one I want, but the story is for you guys, so whatever you want. Love ya! one last thing. Should I do a fanfic of something other than the hunger games? If so, what? I'm open For new ideas.

I want misty as the baby's name, but, whatever you guys want. The... Last... Chapter... :*( All rights to you suzy c. Bye! :(:(:(:(


	2. Chapter 2: The Bruise

So that was the end of my last "book"

Chapter 1

I couldn't hide this one. Another "love bite" too out in the open. Dad is gonna kill me.

"Stella Sarafine Mellark! What is _that!" _Great, not even 30 seconds had passed and I've already been screamed at. This is gonna get ugly.

"What is what?" I asked, maybe too innocently.

"You know quite well," he said with a firm tone. I rolled my eyes and tried to evade him and get to my room where I could expertly cover up this bruise. I've had enough before to know how.

Bad thing about my dad- he heaves giant sacks of flour all day, so he is pretty difficult to avoid in a narrow hallway. I lift the flour to, but I never got the benefits. I wish I could shrink and run around the side of his foot. But, I could...

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, air-sat, and slid between his legs. Now I just had to outrun him. And lock my door. Two seconds. He was getting faster. Now to paint my neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Genetics Test

Yay next chapter. Some people said they were confused/because theycouldn't understand it the story sucked. If you don't understand it, GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE. Don't bother me if you don't like it or don't understand it. Time is precious, don't waste mine.

Chapter 2

"Sara?"

"Go away." I moaned.

"We need to talk..."

"So get on with it."

"I knew someone once, she was beautiful, and when she sang, even the birds stopped to listen. She saved a lot of lives, and always beat herself over the ones she couldn't. She saved me more than once. Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"She was your mother. She died fighting so you would have a better life, a safer life. You remind me so much of her."

I slowly emerged from my room. "How?

"You have your strength, determination, and passion."

He pulled out a picture. "I don't look anything like her."

"I know."

"Or you."

"Your mother had a secret. I think it's time you know, though." He sighed. "I'm not your biological father."

Utter shock and confusion registered on my face.

He took me over to the TV and showed me a scene from the notorious "Hunger Games" my father and mother competed in. I recognized the woman from the picture Dad showed me, ready to kill. Another man was taunting her. The screen paused.

"That, is your father."


	4. Chapter 4: Borin' Ol' Fluff

Cool. In tired and its late, yet I'm on my phone. Writing fanfiction... What have I done?

Chapter of Complete Tiredness

Wow. My father was a maniac. A killing maniac. How? Now I have a dad and a father. I'd rather my dad be my father but, what can I do?

"Sara?"

I was in a haze.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure... I think." One question still pierced my brain. "Do you really love me?" I barely whispered. I felt my dad's warm arms envelope me.

"Honey, of course I love you. You've never given me reason not to."

"Even though I'm illegitimate?"

"Nothing that I could ever know about you would make me love you less than with my whole heart."

Yall, sorry this is just fluf. I'm brain dead. Goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wicked Witch Lives

Ok, so I know I've said I'm Team Gale, but I've realized that I'm actually Team Peeta, I just like Gale better. Does that make sense? Please, tell me if you are the same, so I'm know I'm not alone!

Ding-Dong, The Wicked Witch Isn't Dead

I hear the door bell ring. It's Haymitch.

"Ugh, the little rugrat. Where's ol' papa?" He scoffs.

"In the other room, I guess I'll be getting him." I respond equally as nasty.

"No mind. YO! BREAD BREATH!" he screams. He was never one to be subtle. **so while I'm writing this, I'm listening to the wizard of oz soundtrack. MAN THOSE MUNCHKINS ARE ANNOYING!**

"What?" My father replies groggily. He was up late last night, in the bakery.

"We have reason to believe that a certain someone was hidden in a secret chamber."

"So you finally found Johanna? Cool, I'm just going to resume dreaming on my couch now."

"No, we found that witch of a wife you have. Well, witch of a not wife."

"I'm sorry, who do I know that's green and cackles riding around on a broom?"

"Katniss, you thickheaded lump of dough!"

"When doEd the hovercraft leave?!" The 'lump of dough' asks.

"About 20 minutes ago."

I could see my father boiling. I was boiling, too. But not for the same reason. I hope my 'mother' doesn't think she can just waltz into our lives and expect us to immediately bow got her 'greatness'.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Start

Uggggggggggggggggggggggggh. I'm so tired. But I love you guys so I'm writing this for you! The power of love. And Everlark. But mostly love. I'm not sure I told you, but I'm an Everlark convert.

A New Start

The week passed normally, if normal meant that my father was in a bad mood, wouldn't speak to me, and would act like he hated me. Okay, so it wasn't normal. But then a knock came from our door. Before I could get to the door, someone's intoxicated voice was able to break into our apartment.

"BREAD BREATH! IT'S TIME!" My dad appeared in the doorway, an actual, genuine smile on his face. That makes one of us. I didn't want to see my mother. Who had abandoned me. She had killed my father, and decided to desert me.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked me.

"No."

"Nervous?" He asked, grinning.

"No."

He ignored me and took my hand, leading me to the person I least wanted to see.

He left me in the waiting room. "Katniss, I've missed you so much!" he said.

"I've missed you too!" Followed by the sounds of passionate kissing. I looked around me, and saw Haymitch. "Peeta, this could be a new start for us!" my abandoner claimed. I stared at Haymitch.

"Run," he mouthed. I didn't have to be told twice. I took advantage of the mouth to mouth going on and ran, to someone special to me.

I went to see Jaden Hawthorne, my boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

Salt still stung my eyes and water stained my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I turned to say yes, to lie, but I couldn't make any sound. I just nodded instead. He left me to myself. He came back about ten minutes later.

"I figured you'd be staying awhile." I nodded and moved things into an extra room. He had moved away from his family a few months ago. As the oldest, and too little space, he was granted his own apartment. District 13 was hard for him, he always had had a free spirit. Wanted to go places, and saw his Owen quarters as a step forward. He also has his disagreements with his father.

I fell asleep easily, too tired. The next morning, I looked over at my communiciff, and saw a new message.

"Where are you?" I sighed. Dad.

I replied, "At Jaden's. Staying awhile. Don't come!"

Jaden walked into my room a few minutes later. "Your dad called." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "He made me promise that I wouldn't love you too much while you're here."

"Did you make any promises?"

"Yes." He crossed his fingers. "I guess it isn't valid!"

"It is. Don't even try."


	8. Chapter 8: Life at School

**YAY! School is almost out! I'm so excited!**

Sleep. The first thought in my waking moment. I need sleep. But I can't. I have my French exam today, have to turn in my history project. Have to finish my essay in English. Have to study forensics in science. Have to labor through another math lesson. Have to laugh with my friends. Cry for them. Feel animosity to my enemies.

I get up and shower, hoping the Thor water will wake me up, at least a little bit. Look through the closet, finding that Jaden only packed my tight shirts, skinny pants. I sigh and choose what seems to me the most innocent of what I have. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, too tired to do anything with it. I get a cup of coffee, hoping it'll get me through the day. Jaden comes down smirking.

"Happy with your wardrobe?"

"No, but not unhappy enough to go to my house."

At school, my friends bombard me with questions.

"Can I braid your hair?" Same answer as everyday, no.

"How's your dad?" Feeling parental.

"Has your mom recovered yet?" Ha, like I care.

"How's Jaden?" Being My boyfriend.

"YOU WANT MY HAIR?!" I scream as I rip out few pieces. "HERE, BRAID THAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY MOM! I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO MY DAD SINCE THURSDAY! WHY DON'T YOU ASK JADEN HOW HE'S FEELING, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Another outburst from Sara…" Ali mutters.

"YOU NEED A HUG!" Corinne says excitedly.

"I've grown my fingernails out longer." I tell her. This silences her.

Amelia hugs me anyway though. Until I pinch her arm. "Love ya too, Sara!" She says happily.

Ali starts talking about some new communicuff she's getting, and Eve excitedly chatters on about it too. Then the topic of marching band comes up. Every one is so excited that this year, younger students like us can join. I'm not joining though. Too… just… meh. Mimi starts talking about hetalia, some ancient art from before the dark days, and Eliz excitedly joins in. And I jog to my locker to escape the never ending tirade of voices. Charles meets me at my locker, having the one above mine.

"I can draw a narwhal!" He says.

I laugh, "I bet you'll show me in fifth!" Knowing he'll draw on my paper. "See ya then!"

"See you." He says.

The day is successful, for the most part. Finishing an English essay, check. Live through math class, check. Solve a crime for our crime unit in science, check. Turn in a social studies project, check. My day is finally over. What I didn't expect was my dad picking me up. I see his car, turn around, and walk to Jaden's house. I fall asleep easily.


End file.
